


Anyone who has mistaken a flasher’s penis for a loaf of bread while cycling through France

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [9]
Category: Bend It Like Beckham (2002)
Genre: Character of Color, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Contains sexual assault but not between Jess/Jules.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anyone who has mistaken a flasher’s penis for a loaf of bread while cycling through France

**Author's Note:**

> Contains sexual assault but not between Jess/Jules.

The team had been in Paris for a match and Jess and Jules decided to stay a bit longer for a holiday. Jules got it into her head that they should do a bike tour of Paris and environs, just them. They would keep in shape during the off-season, see a bit of France. Jess knew, though it was unspoken, that it would also distract them from their recent breakups and maybe (she hoped) give them a chance to see where they stood with each other without the watchful eyes of their parents. Jess had never thought she would see the City of Lights on her own, much less touring with Jules, and it was hard not to have expectations about the romantic nature of the city. However, it was more hard cycling than holding hands on on bridges, more hostel beds than B&B lounging, more negotiating about museums than canoodling on the Pont Neuf. The topper came with the flasher they ran across in the Marais. He stepped out of an alleyway as they were leaving a nightclub, all cliched overcoat and wrinkly bits. Jess didn’t know what came over her in the moment but she grabbed Jules’ hand and yelled.

“Is that a baguette? A demi-baguette? And look, it’s all uncooked!” The Jess Bhamra who would have collapsed in mortification was gone. With Jules beside her in a spangly top, she felt invincible, even more so when Jules clapped a hand over her mouth and laughed until she nearly hurled and the flasher closed his coat in confusion and ran away. They leaned against a wall, laughing still, Jules warm all along her side in the fresh spring air and Jess thought maybe it didn’t have to be all Parisian romance. This right here, Jules side by side with her, laughing, working their bodies hard at something they loved and with her all the way, that was all she needed.


End file.
